


Chapter 16

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Damn, Hanamaru really didn’t know how technology worked, huh?





	Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

> Riko pairs completed: 8/8
> 
> we did it

**Today** 4:15 PM Hanamaru  
**Hanamaru:** ruby I just found a book I think you might like  
  
**Riko:** Hanamaru-chan, this is Riko, not Ruby-chan.  
  
**Today** 4:18 PM **Hanamaru:** ruby how do I message riko back I think she is trying to talk to me  
  
**Riko:** This is Riko, you must've clicked "Riko" on accident instead of "Ruby" in your contacts :)  
  
**Today** 4:19 PM **Hanamaru:** O hi riko  
  
**Hanamaru:** That reminds me I found a book I think you might like 

Riko had been spending a lot of time in the library recently. It just so happened that the school’s library housed a fine selection of questionably steamy romance novels, which somehow passed under the noses of the admins (not that Mari would do anything about it anyways). Rather than check the books out, which she erroneously assumed would somehow stain her permanent record, Riko elected to read in the library, in the darkest, nookiest cranny she could find. It was a shameful existence, but hey, there were much worse things for a teenager her age to get into.

The library was regrettably (or in Riko’s case, thankfully) empty, save for the first-year librarian, Hanamaru. Often times it was only Riko and Hanamaru, alone, the rustling of pages and occasional soft gasps of the redhead the only sounds to break the silence. Luckily, Hanamaru wasn’t one to judge someone based on their choice of literature. If anything, she was glad that Riko had been spending time in the library. The two didn’t say much, the occasional book recommendation or banter about school or Aqours, but it was comforting to have Riko there.

“Did you like the last one I recommended?” Hanamaru made idle chitchat with the library’s lone visitor as she shelved a pile of returned books.

“It was really good actually!” Riko chirped excitedly. “The rooftop scene was so well written, don’t you think?”

Ugh. Riko was so adorable when she got excited about something.

“Mhmm!” the brunette agreed. “Definitely a scene to remember!” Not like she’d soon forget it anyways. She’d fantasized about her and Riko on that rooftop a thousand times. It surprised her at first, to see Riko there in her fantasy, her silky auburn hair swept gently by the wind, long, dark lashes veiling a seductive pair of golden eyes. Hanamaru wasn’t one to fantasize in the first place, least of all about her friends, but there she was, heart beating out of her chest as Riko Sakurauchi confessed to her day after day.

“Hanamaru-chan, are you ok? You look flushed.” Riko peered curiously at her, oblivious to the dream-like fabrications Hanamaru had recalled.

“I-I’m fine!” The brunette reassured, attempting to fight off her blush. “A-Anyways, I think you’ll like this next book!”

 

* * *

**Today** 7:27 PM Hanamaru

**Hanamaru:** ruby please help I think I have a crush on riko  
  
**Hanamaru:** she is so pretty and nice  
  
**Hanamaru:** what do I do zura??  
  
**Hanamaru:** she is an older woman!!  
  
**Hanamaru:** Im just a first year!!!

Riko stared at her screen. Damn, Hanamaru really didn’t know how technology worked, huh? But more importantly: what the fuck?? Hanamaru had a crush on her?

_I-It must be some sort of mistake…w-why would she have a crush on me?_

Her hands began to shake as she read and reread the message. First things first, she had to respond, Hanamaru still thought she was talking to Ruby. But what should she say? It was so out of the blue; it was true that she’d grown much closer to Hanamaru over the past couple weeks, but to flat-out say she liked her back – could she even say that?

**Today** 7:38 PM **Riko:** Hanamaru-chan, this is Riko again, not Ruby...

With each passing minute of silence, the room seemed to grow hotter. Riko’s head started spinning. Why was she so nervous? Rather than agonize over waiting for a reply, Riko picked up the book Hanamaru had recommended her. Maybe it’d take her mind off of things.

Or not.

**Today** 8:22 PM **Hanamaru:** OH MY GOSH ZURAAA

The first ping scared the crap out of Riko as she dropped her book, startled.

**Hanamaru:** I AM SO SoRRY!!!  
  
**Hanamaru:** I WILL BE TRANSFERRING SCHOOLS NOW  
  
**Hanamaru:** FAREWELL ZURA

A small smile crept across the redhead’s face. She knew Hanamaru was being dramatic. And she knew she shouldn’t be laughing at her. But it was cute. She was cute.

* * *

Riko didn’t get much sleep that night. Part of it was attributed to the fact that she stayed up reading all night long. Hanamaru sure knew how to pick ‘em, that much she could admit. But what Riko _hadn’t_ accounted for was to be daydreaming all throughout the novel. Every scene, every confession, _every lude act_ , she could only see herself and Hanamaru. She flipped through the pages cautiously, knowing full well the currently unfolding kabedon scene would not end well for her. The next thing she knew she was there, Hanamaru flanking her on both sides, arms outstretched, slamming her palms against the wall. Riko dominated her in stature, which made Hanamaru’s apparent confidence all the more alluring, all the more intoxicating to the fantasizing girl. She could only blush in response as Hanamaru lifted her chin in her hand, closing the gap between their lips.

_Oh my god, embarrassing embarrassing embarrassing_

* * *

School would certainly prove to be interesting. Hanamaru would most likely try to avoid her, which Riko agreed was probably for the best. Besides, she was reeling just as badly as Hanamaru. She hadn’t texted Hanamaru back, or gotten a wink of sleep, on top of the fact that she still didn’t know how she felt about her first-year friend. The last person she wanted to see was Hanamaru.

Riko went to the one place she knew would provide her solitude, the library. Hand on the sliding door, she peered through the window to see the familiar brown locks of the librarian, who sat at the front desk.

_Am I an idiot?? OF COURSE she’d be here!!!_

She quickly abandoned that idea, electing to head to class early. She had thought, if anything, class would keep her mind off of things. But, naturally, she was wrong. Naturally, everything reminded her of Hanamaru.

* * *

Riko ended up droping by the library after class. She didn’t really have a plan, in fact she wasn’t thinking at all. But as she looked through the glass, she found herself wanting to see Hanamaru. Not surprisingly, she was there, sitting alone at a table, reading. She really was beautiful. Her bright yellow eyes sparkled in the sun-filled room, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her pink lips as she gracefully turned page after page. Wait, how long had Riko been staring? For a minute, maybe two, Riko forgot all about her dilemma, her inner crisis. All she really hoped was that Hanamaru was enjoying her book, and that, perhaps, she’d recommend it to Riko. It was such a simple thing, but for Riko, it made everything clear to her.

* * *

**Today** 8:34 AM Riko  
**Riko:** Hanamaru-chan, I have a book recommendation for you, I left it in your locker!

The brunette stared at her phone curiously. She’d be the first to admit she wasn’t the most adept at picking up on social cues, but anyone could see Riko had certainly been avoiding her. She read the message, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. She wouldn’t have thought books would be the first thing they talked about, but she wouldn’t complain; she was happy Riko was talking to her again.

As she opened her locker she found a book waiting for her, as promised. She picked it up, flipping through the pages. She hadn’t seen it before, it must’ve been from Riko’s collection. The book naturally folded open as Hanamaru’s thumb flipped past a creased corner.

_Huh? Did Riko forget to remove her bookmark…?_

As she read the chapter heading her cheeks flushed considerably.

 

 

_"Chapter 16 – A Confession of Love"_

**Author's Note:**

> discovered the text bubbles things, SO COOL
> 
> (tutorial credit: CodenameCarrot, La_Temperanza)


End file.
